The Struggle Book 2: Desperate Times
Author: Smoothman755 This is the second installment in the struggle series. To see the first book click here. Prologue There once was a normal man named Alex he had lived a normal life until he and his 2 friends were 'Recommended' by an unknown man or entity to help 4 goverment agents from stopping an evil race from destroying humanity's civilization. ''Everything went wrong and all of Alex's friends and the goverment agents died and he was experimented on by an unknown man and was turned into one of a superior race called Multiverse Travelers who possesed a few powers and could travel to different universes anytime they pleased. And after years of training and learning the limits of his powers he finally returned to his universe undercover as a normal human. Chapter 1: Back At Home I teliported to my universe and looked around and smiled, I saw a nice town off in the distance with people in it. "So civilization is still here." I thought to myself happily and started walking down the hill I was on to get to the town. Once I got there people looked at my like I was a huge tough guy wearing a my little pony shirt, well actually the tough guy part is true I am really strong even though I don't look like it I guessed that they don't see people from outside the town much because of the nuclear bombings and stuff like that. Finally after walking around aimlessly for half an hour I decided to go into a small café and ask for a job because I needed a job like that to get to know people. "There." I suddenly thought and saw a café called "James' Dream" and more importantly I saw a sign that said "Now Hiring" After seeing that I went in. "Hello are you going to eat here?" A worker inside asked. "No actually I'm in here to see if I can get a job." I said politely. "Sure but do you think you can handle bringing in the food crates from the market?" He asked questioningly. "I could lift 5 of those and still run 10 miles easily." I thought but instead said, "Yea I think I can handle it sir." "Ok then the job is yours. He said, You start tommorow." Chapter 2: Suspicions The next 4 days I had been hard at work trying to do my job and getting to know people. But I found one dude that I made friends with he said his name was Zack and we took a liking to eachother almost as soon as we met I knew that if I had to bring someone into my trust it would be him. After bringing in the food crates from the market one day I decided to take a stroll around town. After walking a few minutes I noticed a strange man following me so I acted like I didn't see him and turned into a alley quickly and turned invisible. As soon as he walked in I grabbed him, turned visible and uncovered the hood he was wearing. For a split second his eyes glowed but it changed to normal and the man said. "Where am I? Why are you holding me sir?" "Oh umm nevermind" I said and turned backward and started walking away. Suddenly I realized that was a trick I turned around but it was too late, HE was controlling that man again he quickly charged with a diamond sword but I teliported about a foot away and pulled out a sword and teliported behind himand tried to stab him but he blocked it and pushed me back. Then, he formed a fireball, threw it at me, and ran. I quickly teliported away and started chasing him but he suddenly disappeared. "Where'd that demon go?" I asked myself. I looked around and saw nothing except an old beggar sleeping on a doorstep and a man walking out of an armor shop. "He must have ran off." I told myself and walked back to the café. After the fight I was slightly shaken with and I wanted to just go back to the café so I did just that. After going back I looked around and noticed that there was a man with an orange shirt staring at me from a distance through the window, he looked as if he was in a rush as he looked around and at his watch. To Be Continued Category:Fanfictions Category:Stories Category:Smoothman755's Fanfictions Category:AWESOMENESS Category:XD